


Remembering

by ToAStranger



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris doesn't want to remember Josh like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

“He was–” Chris’ voice cracks.  

He falters.  His eyes drop to the table between him and the police officer across from him clears his throat.

“It’s alright.  If you can’t talk about this right now, it’s alright.” 

Chris shakes his head.  His eyes squeeze shut, and he takes a slow, deep breath.  His head still hurts, his ankle feels swollen.  He’s not sure, but he thinks he sprained it– maybe more.  

He wants to go home.  Wants to strip out of his winter coat, wash the blood and guilt from his skin.  

“He was my friend,” Chris says, practically to his lap.  “I tried to– I really did try to save him.” 

“We don’t doubt that,” the officer assures.  “Whatever it is that happened on that mountain, it isn’t your fault.”

Chris rubs a hand over his mouth.  He remembers choosing Josh, remembers how betrayed Ashley had been, remembers the horror that had pitted like tar in his belly when the saw aimed at Josh and ran him through.  

_It wasn’t even real.  None of it was real._

_“_ He was taken,” Chris tells them.  “He was taken and he– He’s gotta still be in the mines.  You have to go down there.  You have to go save him.” 

The officer reaches over the table, settles a warm hand over one of Chris’ and offers a reassuring smile.  “The rescue party is headed out tomorrow morning.  We’ll find him.” 

Chris swallows thickly and nods.  His throat feels dry, lips chapped, and he thinks he can taste ash at the back of his throat.  

He remembers Josh.  Remembers how crazed he’d sounded, remembers that wild look in his eyes when Mike and Chris had tied him up in that room– that room where Chris thought he’d watched his best friend  _die_ – and hates that this Josh, this anguished Josh is the last way he might remember him.  

The officers lead him out of the interview room and over to one of the medics.  As they carefully assess the state of his ankle, Chris lets his head thunk back against the wall behind him.  He sits there, eyes closed, and thinks of a Josh from before all of this.  Of a Josh who made bad jokes, called him Cochise in a fond way, and playfully danced with him at the seventh grade Winter Formal.  

If they don’t find Josh, if he is lost in those mines or to whatever cruel spirit that possesses the people on that mountain, the Josh Chris will remember is the one that held his hand and kissed his cheek one drunk evening a year ago.  Before everything went to hell. 


End file.
